According to a 2011 report of the American Association of Neurological Surgeons (AANS), the leading cause of death from sports-related injuries is traumatic brain injury. Sports and recreational activities contribute to about 21 percent of all traumatic brain injuries among American children and adolescents.
A traumatic brain injury (TBI) is defined as a blow or jolt to the head, or a penetrating head injury that disrupts the normal function of the brain. TBI can result when the head suddenly and violently hits an object, or when an object pierces the skull and enters brain tissue. Symptoms of a TBI can be mild, moderate or severe, depending on the extent of damage to the brain. Mild cases may result in a brief change in mental state or consciousness, while severe cases may result in extended periods of unconsciousness, coma, or even death.
The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) tracks product-related injuries through its National Electronic Injury Surveillance System (NEISS). According to an AANS study utilizing CPSC data, there were an estimated 446,788 sports-related head injuries treated at U.S. hospital emergency rooms in 2009. This number represents an increase of nearly 95,000 sports-related injuries from the prior year. All of the 20 sports noted below posted increases in the number of injuries treated in 2009, except for trampolines, which posted 52 fewer injuries in 2009. Sports that exhibited substantial increases from 2008 to 2009 included baseball and softball (26,964 to 38,394), basketball (27,583 to 34,692), water sports (11,239 to 28,716), and cycling (70,802 to 85,389).
The actual incidence of head injuries may potentially be much higher for two primary reasons: (1) in the 2009 report, the CPSC excluded estimates for product categories that yielded 1,200 injuries or less, those that had very small sample counts and those that were limited to a small geographic area of the country; and (2) many less severe head injuries are treated at physician's offices or immediate care centers, or are self-treated.
Included in these statistics are not only the sports/recreational activities, but the equipment and apparel used in these activities. For example, swimming-related injuries include the activity as well as diving boards, equipment, flotation devices, pools, and water slides. According to the 2011 AANS report, the following 20 sports/recreational activities represent the categories contributing to the highest number of estimated head injuries treated in U.S. hospital emergency rooms in 2009:
Baseball and Softball: 38,394; Cycling: 85,389; Football: 46,948; Basketball: 34,692; Water Sports (Diving, Scuba Diving, Surfing, Swimming, Water Polo, Water Skiing, Water Tubing): 28,716; Powered Recreational Vehicles (ATVs, Dune Buggies, Go-Carts, Mini bikes, Off-road): 26,606; Soccer: 24,184; Skateboards/Scooters: 23,114; Fitness/Exercise/Health Club: 18,012; Winter Sports (Skiing, Sledding, Snowboarding, Snowmobiling): 16,948; Horseback Riding: 14,466; Gymnastics/Dance/Cheerleading: 10,223; Golf: 10,035; Hockey: 8,145; Other Ball Sports and Balls, Unspecified: 6,883; Trampolines: 5,919; Rugby/Lacrosse: 5,794; Roller and Inline Skating: 3,320; and Ice Skating: 4,608.
The top 10 sports-related head-injury categories among children ages 14 and younger include: Baseball and Softball: 18,246; Skateboards/Scooters: 14,783; Cycling: 40,272; Basketball: 14,952; Soccer: 8,392; Water Sports: 12,843; Football: 21,878; Powered Recreational Vehicles: 6,818; Winter Sports: 6,750; and Trampolines: 5,025.
A major part of the problem is that the head-protection gear that is currently commercially available for various sports is merely somewhat sufficient to provide adequate protection to the sports player or enthusiast and not necessarily comfortable. For example, in Baseball and Softball, there is a void in head protection gear that is available in the form of a comfortable cap, i.e., not a helmet. Some sporting activities, such as soccer, girls' lacrosse, field hockey, and ice skating generally, do not even employ or have available any protective head gear. Finally, head protection devices that may be currently available are often cumbersome, uncomfortable, reduce visibility, and/or unsightly, leaving many sports players and enthusiasts to prefer forgoing wearing such protective devices.
The same can be said for body protection that is currently available for many sporting activities. For example, children playing baseball, softball, and lacrosse can be hit by a ball which can cause severe injuries. Sadly, children have died from being hit in the chest by softballs, baseballs, and lacrosse balls. There are also many injuries to various body parts that routinely occur from falling or from collisions with other players. Unfortunately, there are insufficient body armor or protection options available that are comfortable and which do not inhibit a person's ability to play as competitively as they would like to play.
Another result of such injuries is an increase in lawsuits related to accidental sports injuries. Sports insurance is available to help protect against liability for sports injuries, but is another cost that can prevent teams from being formed especially in economically disadvantaged areas. Additionally, the downtime from a sporting injury can be catastrophic if one does not have disability insurance that covers sports related injury, and some health insurance plans limit payments for rehabilitation.
Therefore, there is a need for a body protection system and devices that not only protect a person or item from bodily harm, but also allows the person sufficient movement, visibility, and comfort.